Photonic Integrated Circuits (PICs) include interconnected semiconductor optical devices that are co-located on a single chip. Optical devices on a PIC have a variety of functionalities. For example, one optical device (e.g., a modulator) may modulate optical signals, while another optical device (e.g., a laser) may generate optical signals. Optical devices have thermal operating conditions dependent on their function, and thus react differently to changes in device operating temperature. For example, one optical device may need to dissipate heat, and another optical device may need to retain heat or dissipate less heat in order to operate as expected. Furthermore, due to the close proximity of optical devices on a PIC, the thermal performance of one device may impact the performance of other devices on the PIC.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.